Zabuza was always into some really wierd stuff
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: Contains shota, water enema and bloating


Zabuza was always into some really weird stuff. SnM, for starters. But that was only the beginning. I had no _idea_ what I was getting myself into when I agreed to be his lover.

The first time Zabuza suggested enema, being the naïve ten-year-old I was at the time, I said "O-okay. I'll try it."

I didn't even know what it was. And I'm sure at the time I had wished I had researched it before going along with it, but I don't remember, that was a while ago.

At first, he started small. "I don't want you getting any stretch marks." He said.

I would gasp every time he slipped that cold tube into me. He did start small. He used only one liter of water at first. Water, specifically, because "I don't want you gaining any weight from this or it just wouldn't be the same."

Of course, because I was so small, one liter felt like an awful lot. I would watch in silent amazement as my stomach stretched as Zabuza pumped the water up through my intestines and into my stomach.

The feeling was indescribable. My stomach walls would expand to hold the water inside, until it felt like I would burst. Zabuza would instruct me to feel it, and I would. The skin over my stomach would feel very tight and smooth to the touch. I would always get caught up in this part and start feeling myself. Zabuza would leer over me, grinning.

My most memorable experience with this enema was the first day Zabuza decided to upgrade me to three liters. I was eleven years old, and we had been using progressively larger and larger amounts of water. We had just done two and a half the day before, and I was shocked that he was going to bump it up by a whole half liter, instead of by a few milliliters, like usual. I was a little scared, but excited too. Obviously, Zabuza could tell because he then decided to fuck me against the kitchen counter.

That night, I got naked like I always did and got on my hands and knees over the bed. Zabuza put the tube inside me and I shivered. I had grown so accustomed to the feeling of the tube inside of me, and so accustomed to the pleasure that followed, that it would only need to be entered and I would immediately go hard.

Zabuza started the pump. I could immediately tell when the extra half-liter started to fill my already filled-up stomach. I cried out, in pain from my stomach being stretched so far, and in pleasure. I watched my stomach grow larger and larger, gasping and moaning. Zabuza grinned over me, fingering my erection, getting quite hard himself from all the erotic noises I made.

When he finally switched the pump off, I felt so stretched I was sure I couldn't move. Gravity made good work of making my water-filled stomach feel even heavier. I was shocked when I was flipped over and groaned painfully as all the water sloshed around inside me. I was thoroughly amazed at how much could fit inside me.

I think I remember it so well because of what happened next.

Zabuza leaned down, and for the first time since I'd been his lover, took me fully into his mouth. I remember gasping and bucking my hips. He shoved me back down and sucked relentlessly. The feeling of his hair brushing against the underside of my belly was so erotic and his large, rough fingers pressing their way slowly inside of me made me see stars. I moaned, deeply, closing my eyes and relishing in the pleasure of it all.

He then flipped me back over when I was just about to drop off the edge and pushed his cock into my tight entrance. Being eleven, no matter how much Zabuza screwed me, I was still tight. His favorite position was from behind, and I knew this for several reasons. One, he got in much deeper than any other position. Two, he could thrust harder because I would move too. And three, he could hold my hips in his hands and pull me back as he thrusted forward, causing me to make those little gasps I know he loves so much.

It's years later now, and I am fifteen. I can now fit five liters, though we don't do that all the time any more. He's moved onto new fetishes.

Namely, gang rape.

He loooves clones.


End file.
